Caldo de pollo
by Airam09
Summary: Odd tiene fiebre y Aelita trata de hacerlo sentir mejor preparandole un caldo de pollo. Segunda parte del fic Dia de lluvia... también es un oneshot.


_Esta es una continuación de mi fic Dia de lluvia, aunque no me gustó tanto como el pasado. La verdad me gusta mas escribir desde el punto de vista de Odd, pero gracias a sus reviews me animé a hacer una segunda parte, ojala que les guste, pero como les digo... a mi me gustó mucho mas Dia de lluvia. Y perdón por el título XD pero soy muuuy mala con los nombres jiji_

**Pe. vs21** Muchas gracias por haber sido el primer review!

**Hanelita** También a ti te agradezco mucho tu comentario y ojala te guste este nuevo

**N. Cullen7** Como siempre gracias por tus reviews! Yo sigo obsesionada con la pareja Odd/Aelita jiji

**AtpAb95** Menos mal que te gustó :) y creo q ya te diste cuenta que a mi también me encantan Odd y Aelita juntos

**player** Aqui está la continuación! jeje

**Javi98** Gracias por tu review, seguí tu consejo y la continué jiji

* * *

El odioso ruido del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos, pero no tenía nada de ganas de salir de la cama. Aunque había cerrado la cortina antes de acostarme alcancé a percibir que el cielo estaba nublado, pero eso no me desanimó, me la había pasado tan bien ayer que incluso deseé que volviera a llover… tal vez me volviera a invitar a salir… o tal vez debería invitarlo yo… No se si es correcto que las chicas inviten a algún chico, tendré que preguntarle a Yumi, después de todo él y yo solo somos amigos ¿No? Me levanté de la cama y fui a tomar un baño para bajar a desayunar. Miré mi cabello en el espejo, la verdad es que nunca me he arreglado el pelo, mas que aquella vez que abrí el concierto de los Subdigitales, pero esta mañana intenté alisarlo un poco, no quería que me volvieran a decir que mi pelo parecía un nido de pájaro, y mucho menos él. Cuando estuve lista bajé corriendo a la cafetería, ansiosa de verlo ¿Ansiosa? ¿Por qué me siento ansiosa de verlo? Bueno, el punto es que quiero verlo, pero cuando llegué a la cafetería y ubiqué la mesa en donde estaban los demás él no estaba ahí. Que raro, él siempre es el primero en llegar a desayunar.

-Buenos días -saludé

-Hola Aelita -me contestó Ulrich. Jeremy tenía su laptop sobre la mesa y tecleaba en ella sin parar, como siempre, y apenas levantó un poco la cabeza como para darme a entender que me había escuchado. Solo entonces recordé que estaba enfadada con él.

-¿Dónde está Odd? -le pregunté a Ulrich sentándome junto a él. Quería evitar a Jeremy todo lo posible.

-Tiene fiebre -respondió -Lo llevé a la enfermería y Yolanda dijo que tendría que quedarse en cama todo el día.

-Fiebre… -repetí. Era mi culpa, seguro había pescado un resfriado por andar sin chaqueta bajo la lluvia, no debí de haberla aceptado… ojala que esté bien.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar fuimos al salón de historia para nuestra primera clase, pero resultó mas aburrida de lo normal. Siempre acostumbraba sentarme con Odd y él se encargaba de aligerar un poco las clases con sus comentarios graciosos. Creo que lo extraño. Las clases terminaron y Jeremy se fue a su cuarto sin despedirse, pero ni siquiera me importó; Ulrich y yo fuimos a buscar a Yumi.

-¿Odd está enfermo? -preguntó ella cuando Ulrich le explicó mientras íbamos a la cafetería a comer -Bueno, no puede estar pasándola tan mal, el quedarse en cama todo el día sin clases debe ser una especie de premio para él.

-No lo creo, cuando lo llevé a la enfermería no caminaba muy bien -dijo Ulrich algo preocupado -Y tenía mucha fiebre…

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que se sienta mejor? -pregunté

-El resfriado se cura solo -explicó Ulrich -Espero que para mañana ya esté bien

-Recuerdo que cuando nos daba fiebre a mi o a mi hermano-comentó Yumi en cuanto nos sentamos a la mesa con nuestras bandejas llenas -mi mamá nos preparaba un caldo de pollo, ella dice que eso cura cualquier tipo de fiebre

¿Caldo de pollo? Ahora recuerdo… Cuando yo estaba mas pequeña también me dio fiebre alguna vez, y recuerdo a mi mamá entrando a mi cuarto con un humeante tazón de caldo de pollo. "_El caldo de pollo siempre te hace sentir mejor_" me había dicho ella despeinándome un poco el cabello… Yumi tenía razón, un caldo de pollo debía hacer sentir mejor a Odd.

-¿Y si le llevamos un caldo de pollo? -les pregunté

-Es una buena idea -dijo Yumi -¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa y lo preparamos todos juntos?

-Eh… yo no puedo ir -contestó Ulrich mirando a su plato -Tengo un castigo con Jim

-¿Por qué te castigó Jim? -preguntó Yumi sorprendida. Ulrich gruñó.

-Por culpa de Odd -respondió él con amargura -Me convenció de arrojarle globos llenos de puré de tomate a Herb y Nicolás desde el laboratorio de química, pero uno le cayó a Jim y solo me vio a mi.

No pude evitar reírme, solo a Odd podrían ocurrírsele esas cosas. Yumi también se rió

-¿Tu que dices Aelita? -me preguntó ella

-Yo si iré -le contesté con una sonrisa. Al menos podría hacer algo para que él se sintiera mejor.

Dejamos solo a Ulrich y seguí a Yumi por la calle hasta su casa. Su hermanito Hiroki estaba sentado en un almohadón sobre el suelo jugando un videojuego portátil, justo como el que tiene Odd.

-¿Y mamá y papá? -preguntó ella

-Salieron a comprar unas cosas -le contestó Hiroki sin levantar la mirada de su juego. Yumi me llevó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar un montón de cosas del refrigerador y de los cajones. Me pasó una tabla de madera y un enorme cuchillo.

-Tu empieza a cortar las verduras en cubos -me dijo con una sonrisa -Yo empezaré a preparar el caldo.

Tomé el cuchillo y la tabla sin saber bien que hacer, pero no debía ser muy difícil. Cortar las verduras en cuadritos. Empecé con las zanahorias, eran muy duras como para cortarlas de un tajo como había visto en la tele. Luego de un rato terminé con todas las verduras y mire a Yumi impaciente. Ya quería que el caldo estuviera listo para llevárselo a Odd.

-¿Terminaste? -preguntó ella cubriendo una enorme cacerola que estaba sobre la estufa y soltaba vapor. Asentí y señalé las verduras, pero cuando volví a verlas me sorprendí… ninguna parecía un cubo, todas estaban mal cortadas.

-¡Oh no! -exclamé avergonzada -Espera, podré arreglarlas -me apresuré a decir tomando de nuevo el cuchillo, pero Yumi me puso una mano en el hombro

-No te preocupes -dijo ella intentando animarme -Estoy segura de que a Odd no le importará si las verduras no están derechas. Tal vez hasta lo encuentre original.

-¿Segura? -pregunté yo, no muy convencida

-Tu tranquila Aelita, ya verás que le gustará -Yumi regresó a la estufa -Ahora hay que agregar las verduras poco a poco al agua -dijo señalando el interior de la cacerola, que estaba llena de agua hirviendo -Después se le agrega el pollo, sazonamos con sal y pimienta y quedará listo-añadió ella guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Que bien! -dije emocionada, faltaba poco para terminarlo.

-¡Yumi! -gritó la voz de Hiroki desde la sala -¡Mamá esta al teléfono!

-¡Ya voy! -contestó ella -¿Puedes poner las verduras en le agua? -me preguntó -Ya regreso.

Yo asentí. Yumi salió de la cocina y yo tomé el tazón en donde había dejado todas las verduras mal cortadas. Vacié las verduras en la cacerola con cuidado para no volver a equivocarme. ¡Listo! Esperé unos minutos, pero Yumi no regresaba, y yo estaba impaciente, tenía mas ganas que nunca de ver a Odd, así que fui hacia la alacena para ponerle yo misma sal y pimienta, pero me di cuenta de que no iba a ser tarea fácil… quien sabe donde compraba Yumi todos sus condimentos, pero estaban escritos en japonés, así nunca voy a saber cual era la sal o la pimienta. Comencé a abrir los frascos al azar esperando encontrar el correcto y por fin probé uno que parecía ser pimienta, y otro que tenía polvo blanco y debía ser la sal. Agarré los frascos y vacié un poco de cada uno al caldo.

-Ya regresé Aelita -dijo Yumi al entrar de nuevo a la cocina -Mi mamá quiere que… ¡Espera, no! -exclamó al ver lo que estaba poniendo en la cacerola

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esa es azúcar -me dijo tomando el frasco y señalando la etiqueta.

-¿Azúcar? -Repetí sorprendida -Creí que era la sal… pero yo no se leer japonés -me disculpé. Yumi sonrió, pero seguramente en su interior se estaba burlando de mi -¡Ay no! Ahora sabrá horrible -me lamenté

-No te preocupes, no le pusiste mucha -dijo ella tomando un cucharón para probarlo, pero no lo hizo -¿Qué mas le pusiste?

-Eh… esto -contesté señalando el otro frasco que creí pimienta. Yumi volvió a soltar la misma sonrisa

-Es soya en polvo -dijo al leer la etiqueta ¿Y como lo iba a saber? -La sal y pimienta son esas de ahí -ella me señaló dos frascos que estaban sobre el horno de microondas y se los alcancé para que ella los vaciara, ya no quería seguir arruinando el caldo.

-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Yumi cuando me vio dejarme caer en una silla

-A Odd no le va a gustar… lo arruiné todo

-No te preocupes Aelita -me dijo sentándose a mi lado -Si no sale bueno la intención es lo que cuenta

-Pero de verdad quería hacerlo sentir mejor -dije mirando al suelo -Odd siempre esta animándome cuando estoy triste y quería hacer algo por él por una vez -de pronto Yumi puso una mano en mi frente -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -contestó ella quitando su mano -Creí que te había dado fiebre también, tienes las mejillas rojas.

-E… estoy bien -balbuceé desviando la mirada. Si le contara la verdad a Yumi seguramente se escandalizaría. Ella terminó de agregar los ingredientes faltantes y lo dejó reposar unos cinco minutos. Yumi no volvió a hacer el intento de probarlo, tomó la cacerola con dos guantes de tela y vació el contenido en un refractario de cristal -Listo, ahora ya puedes llevarlo.

-¿No vendrás conmigo? -le pregunté

-No puedo, mi mamá me pidió que llevara una carta al correo -se disculpó ella. Yumi me acompañó hasta la puerta -Dile a Odd que espero que se mejore pronto.

-Se lo diré -le contesté despidiéndome con mi mano libre, en la otra llevaba el refractario bien tapado. Comencé a caminar de regreso a la escuela lo mas rápido posible para que el caldo no se enfriara y cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba frente al cuarto de Odd. Escuché a Kiwi ladrar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Kiwi no hagas ruido, me duele la cabeza -dijo la voz de Odd y de pronto me sentí nerviosa. Tomé aire para evitar que Odd viera que estaba roja y llamé a la puerta con mi mano temblorosa -Pase

-Eh… hola -saludé al entrar. Odd estaba sentado en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Aun llevaba puesta su piyama.

-Aelita ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el al verme

-Vine a ver como te sentías -contesté sentándome a su lado. Kiwi saltó a la cama y olfateó el recipiente que llevaba en las manos

-Tranquila princesa, se necesita mas que un poquito de fiebre para derrotar a Odd Della Robbia -dijo él con su sonrisa de siempre, pero pude notar en sus ojos que de verdad no se encontraba muy bien.

-Eh… bueno… te traje esto -dije al fin tendiéndole el refractario. Kiwi movió la cola enérgicamente cuando Odd lo destapó.

-¿Es caldo de pollo? -preguntó él y yo asentí ligeramente -¡Genial! -exclamó emocionado -Me estaba muriendo de hambre, gracias princesa

-Lo preparamos Yumi y yo -admití, aunque por un momento pensé en omitir a Yumi.

-Ojala Ulrich no se ponga celoso cuando sepa que Yumi preparó algo para mi -dijo en tono burlón tomando la cuchara.

Sentí una punzada molesta en el estómago ¿Y yo qué? Yo también había preparado el caldo, no solo Yumi. Odd estaba a punto de probarlo y lo miré expectante… por favor que le guste… por favor que le guste…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarlo -¿Por qué no dejas de verme? No habrán envenenado el caldo ¿O si?

-Eres un tonto ¡Claro que no! -respondí ofendida y le dí un golpe en el hombro, pero luego me arrepentí, después de todo no se sentía bien, además lo ultimo que quisiera hacer es envenenarlo. Odd me sonrió y por fin probó el caldo.

-¡Qué rico! -exclamó él mirándome a los ojos y la punzada del estómago desapareció -Es justo como el que prepara mi madre -dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo suspiré aliviada ¡Le gustó el caldo! -Quítate Kiwi, esto no es para ti -le dijo a Kiwi empujándolo de la cama con un pie al ver que el perro se acercaba.

-Menos mal que te gustó -dije emocionada

-Por cierto, tu cabello luce lindo hoy -me dijo tomándome por sorpresa… nadie había notado que me había arreglado el cabello esa mañana, nadie mas qué él. No pude evitar sonreír e incluso sentí ganas de abrazarlo, a veces siento que el es el único que me toma en cuenta.

-Gracias -balbuceé desviando la mirada -Pero el tuyo se ve peor que nunca -añadí para que no se diera cuenta que me acababa de poner roja igual que en la cocina de Yumi y le sacudí el pelo para despeinarlo. Era mentira, su cabello se veía igual que siempre, pero quería un pretexto para acercarme a él. Todos decían que era extraño, pero a mi me gustaba la forma en que se arreglaba el cabello.

-Hey, no me despeines -protestó el dejando el recipiente en el suelo y me tomó la mano para que dejara de enredar su pelo -A menos que quieras que el tuyo vuelva a parecer un nido de pájaro.

-No estas en condiciones de amenazarme, Odd Della Robbia -le contesté dándole un empujoncito y él cayo de espaldas en la cama.

-Abusiva -me dijo resentido volviendo a sentarse y chocó su hombro con el mío. Fue solo un segundo, pero sentí como si un montón de chispas me recorrieran el cuerpo.

Me quedé con él por lo menos una hora hablando de cualquier cosa mientras él seguía dándole cucharadas al caldo. A veces siento que me la paso mejor con él que con Jeremy ¿Qué hago yo acordándome de Jeremy? Es la persona en la que menos quisiera pensar en este momento… pero acordarme de él me recordó también que tenía tarea que hacer.

-Ya tengo que irme -dije en tono serio. Si por mi fuera me quedaría con él hasta… bueno, el punto es que ya tenía que irme.

-Esta bien -dijo él. Parecía decepcionado, probablemente no quería quedarse solo, pero al menos ya se veía un poco mejor -Creo que el caldo de pollo me quitó la fiebre, gracias princesa -comentó guiñándome un ojo. Yo le puse mi mano en su frente, pero noté que aun tenía algo de fiebre.

-Es mejor que descanses para que mañana te sientas bien -le dije caminando hacia la puerta

-Hey, te dije que dejaras eso -replicó Odd dirigiéndose a Kiwi, que había vuelto a acercarse al caldo de pollo. Me quedé observándolo por unos momentos con la mano en el picaporte deseando no tener nada que hacer para seguir acompañandolo.

-Me gustas

-¿Dijiste algo? -me preguntó él. ¡Que tonta! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-No, que te mejores - le contesté dándole la espalda por qué seguro me había puesto roja otra vez y salí de su cuarto.


End file.
